


headlight disco

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn's smirk only grows. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	headlight disco

**Author's Note:**

> also read [here](http://thesimpleartofwriting.tumblr.com/post/35378728031/title-headlight-disco-warnings-top-zayn-car-sex)

Liam's always been a little too trusting when it comes to his boyfriend. He can't say that he minds it too much, but they're always getting into situations that could have the potential to turn out much worse. But Zayn soothes it with a wink, a smile and a kiss to the lips and Liam's fallen head over heels for him again.  
  
Which makes tonight no different. Zayn's got his hand intertwined with Liam's and he's leading him somewhere. Where, he doesn't know, but he's putting that trust into Zayn to take care of him and to know what's best, just as much as it works the other way around.  
  
But sometimes it's mostly Zayn taking care of Liam because he's older (only by three years! Liam insists) and he has experience and Liam's always been told he's more of a puppy, the follower, the one who hesitates too much to do anything. So when he'd met Zayn, things began changing, not much, but slightly, to the point where  _he_  takes a few extra risks,  _they_  take risks together, where Liam's always chastising Zayn for cussing a little too much or getting them both into things that a seventeen-year-old boy like clean-cut Liam shouldn't be getting into.  
  
"Almost there," Zayn says. There's a grin in his voice and it makes Liam wonder with excitement, curiosity and slight resentment on what they're about to do. He should be at home studying, but being with Zayn is better.  
  
It's dark outside, and while he can see perfectly clear, there's still a sense of worry that something might happen.  
  
They approach Zayn's car, to where he opens the passenger side door for Liam, ushering him in quickly before shutting it and running over to the driver’s side.  
  
It's a bit chilly outside, and once Zayn's in the car, he turns it on, cranks up the heat and drives away from Liam's street. He still doesn't say anything and Liam doesn't dare ask because it's Zayn and they'll most likely end up doing what Liam won't like until Zayn tells him that it'll be okay.  
  
They drive for a total of five minutes until Zayn enters an abandoned parking lot. It's one Liam knows all too well, where most of the kids and teenagers hang out to play basketball and ride their bikes.  
  
Zayn parks, and Liam's worry is fading because it's a parking lot and really, what the fuck?  
  
"Get in the back," Zayn says, nodding for Liam to climb over into the backseat. Liam looks confused at first but does it anyway.  
  
It's an awkward climb trying to squeeze through the space between the backrests of the front seats. It's not like he has a large frame or anything, but it's more of an unnecessary struggle he has to deal with when there's the option of just getting out of the car to get in the back.  
  
Zayn follows him as soon as he's sitting down, and maybe Liam's a little too naive but it's late, and this is ridiculous, and Zayn hasn't explained anything to him.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asks.  
  
"Spending time together," Zayn answers. He moves close to Liam and throws his arm over his shoulders.  
  
"In the car? You could've just come in my house."  
  
"But I wanted to  _come_  out here. There's no one out, and it's quiet."  
  
It takes a moment or two before Liam's understanding the emphasis on Zayn's words. He may be young, but he's not stupid, and he can't help but roll his eyes at the audacity that Zayn tends to have sometimes.  
  
"Really? Of all places, out here?"  
  
Zayn's smirk only grows. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." He leans forward in his seat, just enough so that he can reach up to the front of the car and grab his pack of cigarettes resting in one of the cup holders. He takes one out, finds his lighter and makes an attempt at lighting it before Liam's hand is around his wrist and shaking his head.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
Zayn raises an eyebrow. "If nothing's going to happen-"  
  
And Liam tugs on his wrist, grabbing both objects out of Zayn's hand with his free one before throwing them into the front seat of the car.  
  
Zayn's arm goes slack in Liam's grip until Liam tugs on it and brings it towards his body. Zayn follows him, crowding up against Liam's space while the other boy does his best to lie down on the seat. It takes a few attempts to get into a comfortable position with Zayn having to move to the other side of the car in order for Liam to rest his body completely against the leather, all the while trying not to hit his head against the door.  
  
He has let go of Zayn by this point, but he reaches out again just as quickly, a silent request for Zayn to move on top of him. Liam guides the other boy's hands - one on the seat next to his side, helping to support Zayn's weight and the other on Liam's crotch so Zayn can feel just how bothered he really is.  
  
"Have a change of mind?"  
  
"You know what's best."  
  
Zayn snorts, "You sure?"  
  
His answer comes in the form of Liam pressing Zayn's hand harder against his clothed dick.  
  
"Well then," he comments, leaning down and pressing his lips against Liam's. It's a bit heavy and lazy, tongues sliding against one another with furiosity, teeth knocking against each other occasionally until Zayn pulls back just enough to stare at Liam intently. "I wanna make you feel good," Zayn whispers with a glint in his eye that turns a shade darker with each passing second. He bites his lip, and sits up in order to pull his shirt off.  
  
Liam only lays there and watches his boyfriend as he does so. His skin is slightly darker than the honey color it's usually graced with because of the lack of lighting in the car. The only thing providing a substantial amount of light is a street lamp a couple of yards away and the moonlight that's already having a difficult time finding its way into the vehicle.  
  
Zayn manages to strip himself of the rest of his clothes before he's back over Liam. He's still clothed but Zayn helps him off with his shirt and pants too until there's nothing left between them. They're both hard, and Liam spreads his legs as much as he can given the position he's in.  
  
Zayn takes the time to nestle himself against Liam, rubbing just enough to give him a bit of a nice feeling to tide him over until he can enter Liam fully.  
  
"Nervous?" Zayn breaks the silence.  
  
Liam only stares with certainty. "No."  
  
"And you're lying."  
  
"We'll get caught."  
  
"Doesn't that thrill you?" Zayn hums and leans down, licking his lips before pressing them against Liam's collar bone.  
  
It's cold to the touch, but it eventually warms as the heat from Zayn's mouth works at the skin, nipping near the bone and while Liam is enjoying this he'd rather get the show on the road before someone really does find them.  
  
"Zayn," Liam whines, and when Zayn grunts in response, Liam nudges him. "I want you in me."  
  
Zayn pulls back, "Already?"  
  
"You make me hard," Liam admits.  
  
The other boy scoffs, "You're really scared of being caught." It's a statement, one Zayn raises an eyebrow, waiting for Liam to object but he doesn't because it's true, yes, but he does want this, without so much foreplay.  
  
"You gonna fuck me or not, Malik?"  
  
The growl only causes Zayn to narrow his eyes because while Liam may have an innocent side to him, he also has a bit of a wild cat in him too and when he's desperate enough, it shines through so brightly that Zayn likes to make it his mission to fuck it out of him, show him just who's in charge.  
  
Zayn gives a throaty little chuckle before tilting his head down next to Liam's ear. "I'm gonna do more than that."  
  
There's an intake of breath, but Zayn pays no attention to anything Liam does as he moves around, picking up his jacket from the floor and digging into one of its pockets.  
  
He pulls out a small bottle of lube, something he likes to keep on hand just in case he gets a little frisky whenever Liam is around, and he can honestly say he hasn't regretted it since.  
  
The first thing he does is open the cap and slick his fingers with it before they're at Liam's hole, circling it nicely before Zayn slips in a finger without warning.  
  
Liam hisses at the sudden intrusion, his hand moving up to grip the backrest of the seat.  
  
"Damnit, Zayn."  
  
It only fuels the fire. He curls that finger just enough to have Liam squirming. Although they've done this plenty of times before, there's still a bit of uneasiness there but Liam knows that he'll settle soon and it'll feel good.  
  
Zayn only watches what he does, his eyes heavy with want and loving the way that Liam's spread out for him. He adds another finger, listening to Liam keen as he twists them, and by the time he's got another finger in Liam, with his curly hair and half-lidded big brown eyes, are pleading for Zayn to take him.  
  
Zayn wastes no time removing his fingers from Liam, fishing for a condom he always keeps in his wallet, sliding it on his member and slathering it with lube. He positions himself at Liam's entrance, the tip of his cock pressing in just slightly, and he waits for Liam to give him a nod of approval before he makes any move to actually enter. Liam does though; he ends up grabbing on to Zayn's upper arm in order to squeeze and have something else to hold on to.  
  
Zayn pushes into Liam's heat, feeling how his body takes him completely. Liam's tight and fully wrapped around Zayn, and he tries his best not to pull out just yet, wanting to give Liam time to adjust.  
  
Liam feels sufficient, legs spread open, wide as they can go despite the fact that one of them is pressed up against the back seat of the car. It makes it slightly harder for Zayn to nestle in close but he ends up taking Liam's leg and resting it over his shoulder. Liam, though, feels like protesting, not liking the way that Zayn's not close enough to kiss but then Zayn's moving, thrusting his hips and pulling the burn away.  
  
"Oh god," Liam moans, biting at his lower lip.  
  
Zayn picks up his movements, not waiting for Liam to catch up with him and find his own pace. It steadily increases, Zayn pounding into Liam, holding on to his leg carefully while the palm of his other hand presses into Liam's hip, holding the other boy as still has he can in order to fuck him good. In between what's going on, the car moves, and although Liam's not completely coherent, his feelings from earlier come rushing back and embarrassment takes over him despite the fact that they do have the night working in their favor, creating shadows, and concealing signs that something dirty is going on.  
  
"Zayn," Liam says amidst the slapping of skin; it's still hard to concentrate because Zayn's still pushing into him and it feels good and Zayn's hands are still on him, warm and calloused. "Hey."  
  
It gets Zayn's attention, slowing his actions but not stopping completely. He rocks his hips and stares at Liam, looking down at him, wanting him to speak.  
  
"Let me ride you."  
  
It's definitely not up for debate by the tone of his voice and he's got to give Zayn a glare in order to show that he means it.  
  
Zayn takes the hint, pulling out and sitting back so he can sit in his seat, watching as Liam sits up from his position before moving over Zayn. Liam straddles the older boy, taking Zayn's dick in his hand and guiding him back inside of himself.  
  
The angle is new, not only for Zayn, but for Liam as well and he lets out a moan as soon as he slides completely down on Zayn, brushing over that sensitive spot inside of him. His hands grip Zayn's shoulders while his fingers curl just so, so that his nails are digging into the skin there.  
  
Zayn doesn't protest.  
  
Liam's stomach unclenches at the sensation that courses through his veins now, loosening what's left of his anxieties away. He wastes no time in wiggling around just the slightest bit at first, teasing Zayn before moving, pushing up and sliding back down.  
  
Zayn's hands drift over Liam's sides, working their way up past his hips, up to his ribcage and even further until one of his thumbs rests over one of Liam's nipples. He rubs it and the skin around it, making it harden at his touch while his other hand travels up past Liam's shoulder and to his hair towards the back of his neck. His fingers lace through the dirty blonde locks, finding their way to the roots until he pulls. It only causes Liam's head to tilt backwards, exposing more of his neck for Zayn to see and he takes a moment, allowing his eyes to dance over Liam's frame, his sweat-slicked skin and the way it's flushed red in certain areas.  
  
Liam keeps moving, his thighs burning because of the work he's doing although Zayn's giving little pushes of his own. He doesn't complain though because it feels amazing and it's only heightened when Zayn suddenly leans his head forward to lick at Liam's neck, his tongue leaving a wet path behind any time he moves it in a different direction.  
  
They both feel their release building, and as Zayn is occupied with Liam's skin, Liam tries his best to move one of his hands in between their bodies in order to grasp himself. He can already feel the pre-cum leaking out of the head of his own cock, and he just wants to touch it in order to feel that little extra kick that he knows will send him over the edge.  
  
As he moves though, Zayn suddenly pulls back and grabs his arm, halting him from actually touching his own member.  
  
"C'mon little Liam, I want to see you cum because you like taking my cock."  
  
And the agony builds because yes, Liam does like Zayn's cock, very much but he also wants to come, and then Zayn is pushing his hips up a little more which only causes his length to hit that little bundle of nerves over and over again. It makes Liam cry out, his movements becoming uncoordinated as Zayn fucks up into him, and it's not long before he's spilling over.  
  
Zayn follows directly after that because of the tightening of Liam's muscles, just enough to squeeze Zayn's length just a little more. He spills into the condom while Liam continues to rocks his hips so he can finish riding out his orgasm completely.  
  
They're a mess of sweat and cum, and Liam rests his forehead against Zayn's, his eyes closed.  
  
"Good, yeah?" Zayn says, breaking the silence aside from their labored breathing.

Liam opens his eyes before pulling back far enough to kiss Zayn's mouth with a smile. "Better."


End file.
